mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Hussnasty Mode
Ridiculous name Anyone else thinking Hussnasty Mode sounds a bit ridiculous? I think Serious Mode or Realistic Mode would be more appropriate. 09:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone calls it Hussnasty mode, so that's more or less its official name by now. ~Octachor n 23:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Besides, I'm pretty sure that Andrew himself coined the term anyway. JordanTH 21:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure those troll headshots really qualify as Hussnasty. :They do; as you can see, they feature a more gritty look and, most prominently, a nose. Also, please use the signature button; and, when exposing your concerns about something, please explain why. --RomancePhilologist 17:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey what are those troll headshots from? whoops forgot to sign my nameChezrush 21:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : I don't remember the page numbers, but I think they're all from different times (and mostly during conversations with the kids, if you look at the monitor colors). The reason they look alike is because Mr. Hussie loves visual callbacks. 02:10, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hussnasty pictures not drawn by Hussie Okay we seem to have a minor problem here and I am not sure how to deal with it. So far we used this page to list pictures drawn by Hussie in a more detailed style. But now 1 picture was added to the gallery that is not drawn by Hussie at all, and is not really the same "style" as the others. On the othe hand it is also a style that includes more detail, most prominently noses ofcourse. I don't know how the term "hussnasty" is generally used in the fan base by now. Maybe people started to call all detailed pictures hussnasty style...even if it's from someone on the art team. Does anyone know how "hussnasty" is used by the fans atm? I am generally leaning more towards "hussnasty" being reserved for Hussies special kind of style, not just all more detailed contributions to MSPA. It just feels weird to refere to lexxy's or Laz's work as hussnasty.BitterLime 18:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) As the article says Hussnasty was a term coined by Hussie wanting to be like the word "Shakespearen" MatrixGod 20:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) That's true, but sadly that isn't necessariely how people use the term. But I agree, hussnasty should be a term reserved for stuff by Hussie.BitterLime 23:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) hussnasty is generally understood, and originally stated, as the more detailed style that hussie has used in previous works. not all more detailed styles are hussnasty, especially if they aren't drawn by the huss himself. if art team contributions had a style very much like hussnasty, then i'd consider letting it in. though i haven't seen any so far in homestuck. 23:16, February 19, 2012 (UTC) If only there was another term! 01:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe it should be said on the page that the word was termed by Hussie to refer to a particular style in general but ended up being used to exclusively refer to works by Hussie himself in that style. And then the page could be divided between Hussnasty and images that reminiscent of the style? The Light6 01:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::we don't really have anything that's non-hussie's hussnasty, we just have a lot of art team stuff that has more detail than hussie usually draws. 20:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :That would work. MatrixGod 13:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) i think that a few of the art team pics aren't really in the hussnasty style, just detailed. 19:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well that's exactly the kind of problem we have been talking about here. Actually non of them are in the "Hussnasty style". Noone on the art team draws in exactly that style, they don't even try to, they just have their own styles. That's why the article points out that the word hussnasty is sometimes mistakingly applied to contributions of the art team. Some of them draw details like noses etc, but none of them actively try to imitate hussnasty style. Maybe the article should just be renamed "detailed style" or something, then hussnasty could be one sub section, and the art team stuff another section.bitterLime 20:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :But it still needs to have the word mode in it or it won't fit in with the others. Boot to da head yo 20:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::True...I can't come up with anything that doesn't sound dumb. Maybe an alternative would be to take the part that talks about how the word is sometimes missatributed to art team stuff and move it inbetween the two galleries? That way it might be clearer that the second gallery is just detailed art team contributions?bitterLime 20:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Roxy running away Why is this considered Hussnasty mode? It's not particularily detailed and the pose is a clear reference to , which is classed as hero mode, so shouldn't it be the same? Agent Letrush (talk) 20:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Removed it, I wouldn't say it was classed as Hussnasty mode but rather a single person added it and everyone overlooked that it didn't belong, it happens. The important thing is that it was caught. The Light6 (talk) 00:06, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorting by act You know, I'm not sure we should. The images on this page are present for artistic reasons, not plot reasons, so they don't automatically need to be arranged based on the plot, or by extension, based on the act order. Personally, I think it makes more sense to keep them by character. Thoughts? :I brought up the idea of sorting by act/page number so that we could see the progression of art over time. Also, the character sorting method can get iffy over time. ::There's also "pose sorting method", which seems to be the current one. I'm honestly not sure which is best... 06:18, December 15, 2014 (UTC)